1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of expansion joints for pavement or the like and, more particularly, to a new expansion joint cover and drain system applicable to elevated concrete pavements, such as those found in bridge decking, parking ramps and the like.
2. Related Art
In building roadway structures using large sections of monolithic concrete or other construction materials, it is necessary to provide expansion joints between the sections to compensate for temperature-related expansion and contraction and other phenomena which produce relative motion of the abutting sections. The simplest form of expansion joint, of course, consists merely of a gap between adjacent sections of material. The gap may be filled with some type of resilient material. Commonly, however, unless such an expansion joint or gap is covered in some manner, foreign material such as dirt, pebbles or the like soon clogs the joint in the contracted or open state and thereafter renders it useless to compensate for expansion.
If it be located out in the open, the expansion joint further is exposed to the elements and accumulations of water, ice and snow. If the joint be elevated, runoff or seepage of water through or about the joint is an important consideration to be addressed. This occurs in bridge decks or multilevel structures such as parking ramps or the like where drainage directly through the joint to the area below is undesirable. Provision must be made to collect and drain off any liquid material entering the joint.
Expansion joint covers which include provision for runoff or drain seals are known generally. Examples are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,295,315, 3,750,359 and 1,357,713. These and other previous attempts primarily present rather complicated or expensive structures or ones which will not withstand the punishment of motor vehicle traffic. Many have liquid collectors or troughs which include sheet metal sections which flex with each expansion and contraction of the joint thereby severely limiting life expectancy. Thus, there remains a need for a relatively inexpensive pavement expansion joint system which includes provision for a cover and for removing fluid which otherwise would leak through the joint.